He Said She Said
by Just Plain Pain
Summary: Lilith has no memory of the first fourteen years of her life... If there was any. She was created for one purpose and she will do anything to find out what that purpose is. What roll does Fang play in it and will her creator die before she can get the whole story? Find out in te short take of Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

He opened the door to the van and peered in at his beauty.

She stirred groggily as he picked her up. Her arms subconsciously fell around his neck. "Mm. What happened to the party?" she slurred.

"party's inside dear." he said and carried her inside. He nodded at one of his guys and they opened the door for him. "make sure they are all present." he said and carried her to the conference room.

He handed her to two of his men and sat in the big chair at the end of the conference table. He clicked his mouse and the six screens at the end of the room lit up.

Six faces of the leaders of the six continents (minus Antarctica) showed up on the monitors.

"this better be good, Grigori." a stern looking Chinese women from the top left said.

"I have the package, as promised, ms. Chan." he said calmly. "now. Most of you have submitted your offers but now I must know who and what you are going to be using her for."

"her?" said the Russian leader in the bottom right screen.

"yes, Mascoff. it is a female and I am pleased to see you offered 650 million American dollars for her." he said. "so let's get on with it shall we?" he said.

One by one the leaders listed off what the girl would be use for and one by one they got more and more impatient.

"But tell us, Director Grigori: how do we know she's what you promised?" asked European representative, General Zayne.

The director nodded at his men and they took off the blanket to reveal her pitch black wings folded neatly into her back.

"I can guarantee she will be top notch performance." he promised.

The girl moaned and groggily started to move. "ow." she mumbled and started to pull on the mans' grip.

"mm! Let go." she wined and dropped to the floor on her butt, eyes still closed, head still buzzing from the drug. She gave a little 'oof' as she fell back and laid on the floor.

"once the drug wears off." the director cleared his throat.

"Anyway." he went on, but was cut off by the monitors being hacked and the president of the US filled all the screens.

"Director Grigori. You are under arrest for crimes against the united states and aiding our enemy. You will be taken into custody and your posessions will be confiscated."

The Director grabbed the girl in a hurry and was out the door before anyone could blink.

He scrambled down to the dock as government agents flooded his facility. He ran down the steps and laid the girl on the bed. Starting up the engine he motored away from the dock and out into the open sea.

A few hours later, making sure he wasn't followed, he went down to living space to check on his beauty.

He woke her gently and sat on the bed next to her.

"Wha... What happened?" she asked groggily as she sat up. She quickly became aware of her surroundings and pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed body. "who are you? Where am I?" she asked and scrunched her nose at the smell.

"sorry. We haven't properly met. I'm Director Michael Grigori. You can call me Michael." he smiled sweetly at her and rubbed her leg. "you are safe with me. There is a suit for you in the back. Lunch is ready in ten. You must be starving." he smiled again and headed upstairs.

The girl stood after he was gone and went to the back to find a red bikini on the bed. Great. But it was the only thing to wear so she changed and grabbed one of his white button up shirts as a cover up.

"Could you help me?" she met him upstairs and turned so he could tie it around her neck, the back went just under where her wings attached.

"you know I never got your name." he said and pulled the knot tight.

"Lilith." she said and pulled her arms through the shirt. "what smells good?"

"seagul" he said. He laughed at the horrified face she made. "I'm kidding. It's hamburgers. You're not a vegan are you?" she shook her head. "good."

She sat down as he handed her a plate with a hamburger on it. "thanks." he went bak to the wheel to steer the boat.

She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his white shirt like hers, open and flowing behind him like a sail; letting her see his sculpted chest and stomach. She admired how his tanned back and arms flexed as he turned the wheel. He reminded her a little of a younger Tom Cruise.

She sat back after finishing her hamburger, still hungry, and watched him for a while.

He turned around and smiled every so often as if to make sure she hadn't jumped over board.

After a while he came to sit down next to her with a glass of champaign. "We should be there in a few hours." he took one of her black curls from behind her ear and twisted it around his finger. "now what did you want to ask?"

She took his glass away from his lips just as he started to drink and took one for herself. "just a couple questions. Where I'm going, who you are. You know, the basics. Just to judge if I can trust you or not." she took another sip and handed it back to him.

"I already told you who I am." he said.

"your name but that doesn't tell me what I want to know."

"okay." he shifted. "ask away."

"what do you do?"

"I am a salesman. I can get pretty much anything and everything a person could ask for. Except wealth. I can't make you rich. That you have to do on your own." he smiled and took another sip.

"where are you taking me?" she asked.

"My island. Just inside the Bermuda triangle. Virtually undetectable." he said. "there you'll be safe."

"so why do you have me in the first place?" she asked.

"what is this? Twenty questions?" he chuckled, dunked back the champaign and got up. "do you want a glass?" he struggled to open another bottle of champaign.

Lilith stood and took the bottle. "sure." she popped open the cork and handed it back to him. "So you were saying?"

He intentionally avoided looking her in the eye and wandered back to the wheel. "it'll be another hour or so." he said, his voice flat.

She sat back down on the bench and crossed her knees, annoyed that he wouldn't answer her question. She sipped her champaign.

"so how old are you?" he asked a while later.

"so now it's your turn for twenty questions?" she shifted to face him and drank the rest of her champaign. "Seventeen. My birthday should be coming up soon though. What day is it?"

"July 12th." he said

"yeah. My birthday is in two days." She said. "so how old are you then?"

"just turned twenty-one." he said. "my birthday was yesterday." he said with a smile.

She giggled. "geez. And you're already rich with an island. Tell me you're not one of those snotty rich kind are you?" she teased.

He smiled again. "the island was inherited from my old man. He was a business man. So what have you been doing?" he asked.

She shrugged. "nothing I guess. I've been town hopping. Staying mostly around the Orlando area this season. Going to parties, crashing bars. That kind of thing."

He looked back at her with one eyebrow raised.

"what? A girl has to have fun." she protested.

He laughed. "we're almost there. There's a chest downstairs. Would you get it for me? It's kind of important. Don't open it though." he said without taking his eyes off the ocean.

She went down and grabbed the brown chest and brought it back up to the deck just as he pulled up to a dock. "so this is your island?" she asked and tried to keep her jaw from dropping at the beauty of the place.

"yup. Home sweet island. Come on. I'll show you around." he said. They grabbed each end of the box and hauled it onto the island.

He led her to the house type thing nestled neatly in the trees. "home sweet home. Just set it right here, would you?" they set it on the table. And he opened a bottle of vodka.

"Jesus. How many bottles do you need?" she said, gesturing to the one still in her own hand.

"living out here alone, one gets bored." he said and took a swig of the vodka. "there's a pan in the bottom draw, would you get it out for me? Then I'll teach you how to fish." he said and twirled the knife with a smile.

She got out the pan and handed it to him. "so fish is for supper? Good cause I'm starving." she said and dunked back another swig from the champaign bottle.

After several failed hand fishing attempts by Lilith, Michael resulted to a net and they ate good that night.

Lilith sat back on the sand, her usually flat stomach bulging with a food-baby, to watch the sunset over the water.

"I've never seen a sunset like this before." she said.

"only one like it. And I get to see it almost everyday." he smiled at her and took her hand.

"what?" she smiled back, self conscious.

"they were right. You're beautiful." he said and rubbed the Back of her hand with his thumb.

"who's they?" she asked. "you never answered my question back on the boat." her smile faded.

He sighed. "If I tell you, you'll leave."

"I promise I'll let you explain." she said.

He tilted his head back, enjoying the evening breeze. "I told you earlier that I could get anything and everything a person asked for, yes?" she nodded. "well, I was hosting an auction..."

"and I was one of the items." she finished and sighed. "so my reputation fallows me." she tilted her head back and let out a huge agitated breath. "well I said I'd let you explain before I took off. So out with it."

He kept himself from smiling. "well when they told me you were the one they wanted I received six files, one from each continent that wanted you. They were about you obviously. You sure do get around."

She smiled mischievously at remembering the many countries she'd been to. "yeeaah." she breathed. Australia in spring. Mexico in summer, brazil in the fall. She laughed. "good times. Sry go on."

"I studied you for a while, tracks your pattern which was almost non-existent, when I found out you were going to a party just south of my facility I went personally to pick you up. I got you drunk, slipped a drug in your drink and put you in the van. I got back, we'd just started the bidding when the stupid president freaking interrupted and threatened to arrest me. I grabbed you and fled, and now here we are." he said.

"So I'm just an assignment." she said disappointedly.

"at first, yes. Not anymore because..."

She sat up on her elbow. "because why?" she turned to face him. "why not anymore?"

He shrugged and put his hand behind his head, the other stretched out on the sand behind her. "it's just, for the first time my package actually seems human." he smiled at her. "and ive had a lot of them pass through my fingers to my buyers. But none of them seemed... Real. Like ever since my dad had gotten sick and I'd taken over when I was sixteen I've had so many things come to me. In the beginning it was hard seeing so many things be used like that, but eventually I stopped watching. They became items, numbers, money that came and went."

"why did you grab me when you left? Why didn't you leave me?" she asked and sat cross-cross.

He shrugged again. "You were different. When we were talking at the party before you just seemed so real." he smile again and reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear. "you don't remember any of this, do you?"

"it's a blur but Yes. I remember talk. How long did we talk?"

"three or four hours."

"how much did I spill?" she smiled.

"pretty much everything." he teased. "who was Jarreth again?"

She punched his arm. "that's not funny." she actually remembered the conversation perfectly, she just wondered how much he did. Obviously a lot.

She laid back down and put her head on his arm. They laid there halfway into the night talking. It was amazing. Finally talking out all her problems, hearing the problems of a normal-ish life for once. They laughed and one of them would cry every so often when they hit a painful memory. After a while she felt like she knew him, and him, her.

She laid her head on his strong chest and fell asleep until the warmth of sunlight on her cheek woke her up.

She rolled to face him. He smiled. "morning, my sleeping beauty." and traced a hand down her cheek.

"morning." she said.

She stood and sauntered over to the shack. "you want another bottle? Oo, vodka." she pulled a bottle out and popped it open for herself. When she turned he was there, close... Really close.

She stood frozen, staring into his bright green eyes.

He wrapped his fingers around the bottle over hers, his gaze never leaving her eyes. "i'd love some." he smiled and took the bottle.

She stood there for a second after he'd left, then turned around and popped a bottle for herself. Her cheeks were flushed as she sauntered out to meet him on the beach.

She sank down in the sand, her knees on either side of his head.

She lifted his head and shoulders onto her knees, smiling suductively. It's how she's always gotten what she wanted.

She trailed her fingers across his cheek and he opened his stunning green eyes.

"hello." he smiled and stared up at her.

"so what is there to do on this island?" she trailed a finger from his chest and tapped his nose.

"what did you have in mind?" his mouth quirked up in a mischievous half grin.

She smiled again and stretched her hands down his chest, leaning over so her face was just above his. "I can think of a few things." her lips were close to his, she could feel his breath on her chin.

He smiled again and started to lift his head to meet her lips, but she pulled back and slipped out.

"but there's a trick." she said and stood. "first you've got to catch me again." she smiled and wiggled in anticipation.

He smiled and scrambled after her.

"ah!" she laughed as she jogged down the beach, him staggering after her.

Five minutes of laughing and chasing, he finally caught her and they went rolling in the sand.

She landed on top and her laughing slowed as she stared down at him. Her elbows were trapped between them, keeping them apart; his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

They slowly stopped laughing and just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly and hesitantly she bent her head and met his lips with her own.

Her arms slipped around his back and pulled him closer. He rolled and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart both of them were out of breath. She smiled and he pressed his forehead on hers.

His smile faded and he sat up.

She sat up as well and frowned. "what's wrong?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I can't do this."

She cupped his cheek and turned him to face her. "what's wrong?"

"this." he said urgently like it was obvious. "I'm not supposed to do this. You were an assignment, an item on auction! I'm not supposed to have feelings about you." he said like he was accusing her.

Her mouth opened in shock, she looked taken aback. "what about what you said last night? That was all a lie?"

"no. I don't know. I'm so confused." he put his head in his hands.

Every cell in her body zinged with hurt and wanted to get out of there, but she didn't know why she was hurt by his words. She barely knew him and it was likely he was working with Them. The only reason she stayed was because she needed to get close to Them.

She kneeled behind him and hugged his shoulders, pulling his head toward her chest. "I could clear it up for you." she kissed his cheek and worked her way toward his mouth, kissing him hot and deep.

He pushed her down in the sand again and kissed her more urgently, like the answer would be absorbed through his lips.

She pulled back, her hands on his chest. "wouldn't the cabin be more comfortable?" she asked.

"I don't care." he started kissing her again and became more greedy. She responded and pulled him down on top of her.

And even though it would take her a while to admit it to herself, it was the best time of her life, out there on the sand with Michael.

* * *

So ya. I'm posting this. I'll be updating soon and I will get back to I on some things

Dylan:rage doesn't own any of the MR facts

Me: sadly no

Dylan: R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

In the afternoon she woke up entangled with Michael. They'd made love all morning. She turned over in his arms and kissed him awake.

He smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. "that was amazing." he sighed with content and looked into her eyes. "thank you."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "you're welcome."

He kissed her lips, her jaw, down her neck and into the curve of her shoulder. He made his way down to her belly button and kissed across her stomach just above her hips.

She took his head in her hands and brought it up to her lips as she sat up.

He pulled back, out of breath. "we should probably get dressed."

She nodded and Picked up her bikini that was strung out on the sand. She went to wash off in the pump as Michael got dressed in some dry cargo shorts and another open shirt.

"here. Put these on and we'll head out." he handed her a pair of white jean shorts.

She got dressed in a dry red bikini and the shorts, and came out as he was loading the boat. She grabbed another of his shirts and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Inhaling his spicy sent.

"so where are we going?" she asked as she grabbed the other end of the chest. "what is in this thing that is so important?" she asked as they put it down on the sand to shift positions.

"well—" he was cut off by a jet flying over head and disappearing below the tree line again. "shit! How did they find me?" he dropped the chest, grabbed Lilith's hand and started running. "come on!" he dragged her down the beach, only to be blocked at the trees by a bunch of men with guns. He turned and started running the other way to find boats pulling up to the sand and a bunch more of them piling out.

"can you carry me?" he asked desperately.

"are you kidding? You weight three times as much as me." she said accusingly and looked around, panicked.

They closed in, taking careful aim. There was about three hundred of them. Two grabbed Lilith and held her back.

Michael move to grab her back, but he heard the loud click of every gun shifting at the same time. He stepped back and held up his hands.

"well, well, well." said a man with a Scottish accent. He split the gunman like Moses and the red sea, taking off his sunglasses. He was maybe in his late twenties, sturdy built, taller than Michael. His crisp white suit sort of blended in to his fair skin and red hair.

"if it isn't my old pal Grigori. Fancy meeting you here." he smiled sarcastically.

Michael glared at the man. "still making a big entrance, I see, Blakeford."

Lilith squirmed in the grip of the two men. They each had ahold of her arms, on hand at the wrist, the other just above the elbow. "Michael?" she forced herself to put on an innocent, vulnerable look like she was scared. It took every once of self control not to go all ninja-bird-kid on theses guys and do an up-and-away.

The man, obviously Blakeford, turned his never faltering smile toward Lilith. "oh. And who's this pretty little lassie?" he sauntered over to Lilith and raised a hand to her cheek. She flinched away and watch his hand, still struggling in the guys' grip.

"don't touch her!" Michael demanded, but stopped moving when they closed in on him.

Blakeford smirked and turned back to Lilith. "so what be you're name, love?"

She swallowed and squirmed again. "Lilith." she hesitated and tried to pull away from his hand. He ran the backs of his fingers down first one cheek then the other.

Two more of the gunman grabbed Michael as he tried to lunge at Blakeford.

"Lilith. Lovely." he chuckled and went back Over to where Michael was being held. "you always did have good taste, old friend."

Michael twisted as they held his arms behind his back, hands on his shoulders. "what do you want, Eric?"

"you owe me some money, boy-o." he said casually.

"that was my father's debt," Michael objected, "not mine, so you can just—"

Eric punched him in the stomach, making him double over coughing. "you've forgotten the rules, haven't you, ol' boy? Your father's debt falls onto your shoulders after he dies. He still owes me a couple million." he said. "it's been three months since he died. You haven't paid it off yet and the interest just keeps building."

"he—told me he—paid it off." Michael coughed.

"oh. Not by a long shot, lad." he grabbed michael's hair and forced him to look him in the eye. "you're new to the game, boy-o, so I'll cut you some slack. But if you don't have me money in a week, I will collect," he eyed Lilith, "one way or another. Get me? An I know you have the means to get it, so don't feed me bullshit about you not having enough time."

He dropped michael's head and turned to leave. "one week, Grigori. And I will collect." then, as fast as they'd appeared, they were all gone.

Lilith dropped to her knees, truly shaken. She didn't know why, but something extremely familiar about Blakeford chilled her to the bone.

Michael dropped beside her and pulled her to him.

She looked up at him and saw sorrow in his eyes, like he was about to do something he didn't want to.

He sighed and kissed her head. "come on. I'll show you what's in the chest." he took her hand and they went over to where they'd dropped it earlier.

She followed him, despite the feeling in her gut.

He pulled something small out of his jacket and turned quickly to pull her close, hoping she didn't see it.

She did. But she let him hold her, kiss her neck, her lips, rub between her wings. She felt a zing of electricity as he touched her. Her eye lids flutter closed as his lips found her own.

"you'll have to forgive me." he whispered against her lips and injected her with the small syringe. She fell limp and he helped ease her onto her side. "but this is the only way I can keep you safe too."

She didn't say a word as she got tunnel vision and everything went black.

She woke up in a huge box. The chest, most likely. She tried to move, but found she couldn't.

The lid to the chest opened and Michael smiled down at her.

She tried to speak but it only came out as a groan.

He knelt next to the chest and gently moved her hair out I her face. "you're so beautiful when you sleep."

She tried to glare at him, but it probably didn't look that threatening. He injected her with something again and kissed her as she faded away.

Michael shut the lid an turned back to the steering wheel. Pain squeezed his heart. He hated lying to her. But the bright side was she had forgotten completely. She didn't even recognize him when they made love.

He turned the boat and sighed. Life would have been so much easier if she wasn't so perfect.

He stole another peak at Lilith and cupped her cheek as she slept. she really was beautiful. His father designed her well.

A while later Michael docked the boat and dragged a chest out onto the walk.

"hands up!" two armed guards met him at the dock. Michael put his hands up and smiled.

"Michael Grigori, here to see the Director?" he said.

"let me see your ID." the first guard said, never lowering his gun.

Michael slowly lifted his shirt and pulled his ID out of his pocket. The second guard snatched it and nodded.

"could I get a little help?" he gestured to the chest. The second guard grabbed the other end and the first led the way up to the three story white building.

Michael flashed his ID again at the counter and headed to the elevator. The guards hung back so he had it to himself. He opened it again to steal another look at his beauty and smiled to himself.

He shut and locked the lid as the doors slid open to a conference room. Around the table sat Dr Hans Gunther-Hagen, Jeb Batchelder, the Director of the School, and multiple other leaders of the many different branches of Itex.

He dragged the chest up to the table and the Director stood an shook his hand.

"Michael, I was happy to receive your call." she said. "this it?" she moved toward the chest but Michael stepped in her way and smiled.

"first we settle on a price." Michael said calmly and addressed the table. "I want ten million dollars for her."

"Michael." Jeb addressed him. "you know you are asking too much."

"and you know that I know what she means to the entire company." Michael glared at him. "you know as well as I do that when Max died everything went down hill. This company almost fell apart when the rest of them were killed by their expiration dates. And I also know that without Lilith, you and most the others in this room will be either killed or severely punished." he turned to the director. "even you answer to a higher power. So let's quit the bullshit and trade. To tell the truth I'm being generous here. My mother, your sister," jeb's face flushed, "died to make sure she came out perfect. Creating the perfect life form from scratch. Nothing. No donated eggs or anything. I should charge you extra just for their lives."

The director cleared her throat after the long silence. "and what if we just shoot you and take her?"

Jeb stood. "Director."

"quiet, Jeb." she scolded an turned back to Michael.

Michael pulled out a joy stick looking things. He held down the button. "you shoot me, I let go and the chest starts vacuuming out air and seals permanently. In ten minutes Lilith is gone and I burnt my father's research." he tapped his head. "plus you loose any possibility of recreating her."

"you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't destroy your parent's life work." the director said.

Michael laughed. "try me. My dad hated me. I meant nothing to him. All He care about was her and this damn company."

The director's face turned red. "fine. You'll get your ten million. Now hand over the combination."

Michael held out his hand. "my money." he said.

One of the security men handed the Director a silver brief case. She handed it to Michael. "the chest."

Michael turned off the stick and set it down. He knelt down and there was a soft tapping on the inside. He heard her squeak out a cry for help as the drug wore off. "she's awake."

"wait." Jeb said. "director, can we conduct this in a more private room. Just the three of us?"

The Director nodded and Michael carried the chest into a joining room. "continue."

He opened the box and held Lilith to him as he picked her up out of the box. He sat on his knees and held the top half of her body on his lap.

She started fighting harder and managed to squirm under the smaller table. She held the chairs in as the security tried to reach her.

Michael sighed an stood. "can we have a moment alone? Please?"

The Director nodded at two of the security to stay in there before her and Jeb left.

Michael got down and smiled at Lilith. "hey."

Lilith was breathing hard from sudden movement after the drug. Her face genuinely scared. "fuck you." she said and glared. "I trusted you! I should have left when I had the chance!"

Michael sighed. "please come out Lilith. Trust me this one last time." he flashed a key that the guards couldn't see.

Lilith hesitated and slowly let the chairs out. Michael held open his arms and she quietly crawled into them like a child.

As much as she was mad at him, she still got a rush from his touch.

Michael held her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Lilith. I need the money." he slipped the key into her hand as he talked. "I enjoyed our two days together. I hope you'll remember it, I surely will." he kissed her nose, down to her lips, across her jaw, along the curve of her neck, and back up to her lips.

He kissed her deeply, hoping she would know he'd come back for her.

"wait for me. And don't get yourself killed." he barely whispered against her lips. She gave an almost imperceptible nod.

They stood and he put a thick wire around her neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed her forehead again as they came in. He took her arm an held her as Jeb came over.

He smiled and turned her head to the side. "your father did an amazing job, Michael."

Anger sizzled through Lilith as she was reminded. She was created. And he just set her loose. No information, no "hey. I'm your creator and here's what you're Made for" or anything. He dumped her in the middle of New York Freaking City! Left to fend for herself for the last four years.

Michael felt her tense and squeezed her arm in warning.

She took a deep breath and calmed down as the director frowned.

"it looks different than the pictures." she said.

Lilith tensed again at the word "it". "she." she said through clenched teeth.

"what?" Jeb asked.

"I am a she! Not an it!"

"Lilith." Michael warned.

Jeb scowled.

"yeah. I have a brain buddy." she put her hands on her hips. "not a robot."

"I remember her as less talkative." Jeb cocked his head.

Lilith opened her mouth with a snappy come back only to find she couldn't remember anything of the three months she spent before she was dumped.

She looked down and creased her forehead.

"you don't remember me do you?" Jeb smiled. "you don't remember Michael other than the past few days, either?"

Lilith shook her head. "why? Should I?" she asked, concerned.

Jeb's smile widened and he took something out of his pocket. "open."

Lilith glanced at Michael as he nodded. "it's okay." he said. She tentatively opened her mouth and he slid something flat onto her teeth, a little pointer thing stuck out.

"bite." Jeb instructed.

As soon as she did the thing expanded, filling her mouth. It wrapped around her head and widened, covering her chin to just below her nose.

She panicked and tugged on the metal gag, twisting an thrashing as the collar shocked her.

She ended up on the floor, Jeb and Michael kneeling over her.

"its okay, look at me and breath through your nose. It's only temporary." Jeb said. "we aren't going to hurt you."

Lilith's eyes flitted around the room, her breathing slowed and she stopped panicking.

"there you go. It's ok." Jeb helped her up and led her toward the director. "are we ready now?"

The director glared at Lilith but nodded and led the way into the other room, michael fallowing close behind.

Lilith allowed Jeb to lead her to the front of the room. Michael stayed to the side and gave her an apologetic smile. She glared at him with her eyes.

Jeb nodded at her. "go ahead."

Lilith turned self consciously and took off the one of michael's shirts she was wearing. Her black wings unfolded themselves from their neat little dent in her back. She slowly spread them, feeling her feathers realign. Her muscles ached from keeping them in so tight for so long.

"marvelous. Just perfect." Jeb said.

"I must say, Dr Grigori did a job well done. She is perfect." one of the other executives commented. There were murmurs of agreement and they nodded.

"why is she gagged?" one of them asked.

"did you not read her file? She can influence you by so called 'sweet talk'." Jeb chuckled. "and I hear it worked quite well on Michael."

Lilith's cheeks flushed as Michael looked down guiltily. Lilith always had known she could get what she wanted but she never knew she was actually influencing them.

She silently wondered what else she didn't know about herself.

Jeb took out a pair of handcuffs and moves toward Lilith. She unconsciously moved back to Michael.

She felt his hand on the small of her back pushing her forward.

"it's ok." he breathed just loud enough for her to hear.

Every ounce of her wanted to go all kung fu on these guys and jump out the window. But she needed a way inside, she needed answers about her childhood, so she force herself to let Jeb snap on the special looking handcuffs.

"that will conclude today. We will pick up with some demonstrations tomorrow afternoon." the director said and nodded as she slipped out the door. Her, Jeb, Michael, and Lilith stepped into the elevator.

"Michael." Jeb said. "would you consider joining our little band of misfits? We would be lucky to have a man with your brains on our side."

Michael smiled. "thanks for the offer but I have some buisiness to take care of first then I'll be back to talk about it." Jeb nodded and watched him go out the lobby.

Lilith's heart sank as he strode out the door with his stupid little briefcase.

Jeb pushed another button and they sank four floors deeper into the ground. Lilith started to feel the musty damp air from the under ground lab.

Smells of damp earth, rotting experiments, and disinfectant assaulted her nose as the doors opened. Jeb led her down the hall and gestured to a metal table.

"michael promised me you would be cooperative with us, yes?" he asked as she laid down. "I'm sorry we had to meet in this way but I was a good friend of Dr. Grigori." Jeb said as he inserted an IV in her wrist. She flinched.

Three more whitecoats strapped her arms and legs down to the table, then her mid section.

She tugged on the restraint and judged how much strength it would take to break it.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly as he picked up wires attached to suction cups.

"we're just going to check to make sure your systems are working properly." he said and started to attached the electrodes to her forehead, chest and stomach. She was put on An IV drip and a whitecoat started scanning her legs.

"muscles are very dense. Bones look strong." he moved up to her hips and stomach. "everything seems to be in the right place. Muscles again look good." he scanne the screen over her arms. "good. Good." he moves it up her chest. "heart looks and sounds good." he said glancing at the heart rate monitor. "now I need you to keep your head very still." he said and moved the screen over her face. "nice bone structure. We'll have to take a brain scan later. And after I'll let Smith check her teeth." he shut the screen off and nodded at Jeb. "let's do this." he picked up a needle and injected something into her IV.

Immediately her arm stung like hell and it spread to her chest then through out her body. She screamed through her nose and arched her back.

Jeb just typed away on a screen. The whitecoat that had the screen looked over jeb's shoulder. "her blood is working well. The heart is seficiant. See how is moves here. We need to copy this. Joel will want a map of her arteries an veins. I'll start the system's check."

He picked up a pill looking thing with long tweezers and moved toward Lilith. "now you stay quiet now." he pressed a bottom on the side of the metal gag and punched in a number code. The thing shrunk and rectracted back to it's small pin sticking out of her mouth. "open."

Lilith slowly opened her aching jaws. She swallowed quenched another scream as the pain still coursed through her blood stream. "what did you do to me?" she winced.

"the pain will subside soon. It was a chemical that allowed us to track your blood system. Open." he instructed.

Lilith just eyed the pill with disgust and turned her head to the side.

"now you said you'd be cooperative." he said as if talking to a five year old.

"I didn't say shit." she spat and started pulling hard on the Velcro. The straps started to break and she yanked out the IV. Yanking off electrodes as the whitecoats scurried around, she say up and reached toward her legs.

Two whitecoats grabbed her arms and tried to push her back down. She punched one of them as another tried to grab her.

"put her down. Put her down!" a whitecoat struggled to keep her arms out of punching range.

Jeb plunged the needle into her arm and she fell limo again. They got her strapped back down and inserted a metal ring behind her teeth.

The first whitecoat shoved the pill down her throat do far she was forced to swallow.

She was injected with something else and she was allowed to sit up. Jeb took out the metal ring and put the gag back on. Lilith glared at him but didn't fight.

He led her to another room with a treadmill next to a bunch of computers and machines.

Jeb turned to her. "now if you are quiet and do this one last thing we will feed you and let you rest. But if you don't then you will be put in your cage hungry and exhausted. Get it?" he said.

She just glared and tugged at the gag. Jeb took it off and put it on the table. He clipped a heart monitor into her index finger, suctioned a wire to her chest and forehead, and turned on the machine.

"run." he said and zapped her leg. She immediately hopped on and started running.

Michael pulled his boat up to the dock and stepped off with the briefcase. The factory had stopped working years go and Eric had set up shop inside.

He made his way to the door. And flashed his ID at the armed guards and they let him pass. He made his way through the maze of machines and meth makers, and headed up the stairs to Eric's office.

He knocked. "Michael Grigori to see Eric Blakeford." he said through the door.

A hefty looking bouncer opened the door. Michael flashed his ID again and followed him down the hall.

Eric tuned when we came in. "Michael, ol' boy. Glad to see you so early. And I see you have my money."

Michael slammed the case down on the table. "my father owed you three million, correct? With interest over three years..." he calculated in his head. " that comes to three mill and nine hundred, six thousand, forty seven." Michael dished out groups of money and counted out bills. "there's you money. Now leave me alone. I have my own problems." he shut the case and turned to leave.

Eric spoke with an all to friendly tone. "this won't be the last you be hearing of me, boy-o. You and I will be seeing a lot of each other. Seeing as your joining Them."

Michael didn't even flinch. "maybe." and headed out.

"seven hours!" a young whitecoat shouted. "amazing! And at almost 50 mph!"

Lilith had collapsed on the floor, a dozen burns on her leg from the stupid stick. Jeb had shocked her every time she'd slowed down.

She now laid on the floor, panting. Jeb put the cuffs back on her as he carried her down the hall to a small room. He set her in the chair behind the small table and got her a drink.

She sucked it dry and held it up for more. Jeb happily complied. She drank six cups before he pulled out the four hamburgers. She inhaled those too and sat back, satisfied.

"so tell me about myself." she smiled and kicked her feet up onto the table.

Jeb smiled and laced his fingers together. "what do you want to know?"

"who created me? I want to meet him." she glared.

Jeb's smiled faltered but he quickly regain that all-too-creepy too-friendly smile. "we'v had some issues with him. He's... Not available at the moment."

"fine. But I will meet him. One way or another." she sighed and looked at her toes. "why was I created?"

"to..." he cocked his head, thinking of the right words. "help us."

"with what?" she snapped.

"research. The world. Science."

"that's not good enough. I want to see Dr. Grigori!" she stood and slammed her hands on the table, making a dent.

Jeb pursed his lips. "he's not available." he said evenly.

"is that another way of saying he's dead? Huh? Or as you people say 'retired'." she air-quoted.

"he's not dead!" Jeb shouted. "he's just in an unstable condition."

"this is bullshit. I'll find him myself." she headed toward the door, only to drop to the floor from the shock collar.

Jeb knelt down and pushed the hair out of her face. "you cant. I'll see what I can do."

He picked her up again and carried her back to get cage. "there you go." he laid her in and locked the door. "tomorrow we'll show you the gym."

"absolutely not!"

"Director, if she sees him then she might be more compliant! We cannot force her to do anything. She is not a robot and she is not Max." Jeb reasoned.

"exactly. Age is not Max. We cannot let them talk to each other. It will completely ruin his therapy." she said and paced her office.

"but it might make him cooperative too. If she talks to him. If they feel that connection again. She doesn't remember, but she still feels that she's supposed to do something with him. And he knows, but he refuses to believe it."

The director's face turned red. "fine! But if it doesn't work then it's your head, not mine they'll be after." she said and headed out with him.

Lilith sat up on her cage the next morning—or so she assumed since they turned the light back on—as Jeb unlocked her cage.

He took her elbow to help her out and lead her down the hallway into a gym area. There were a couple experiments already running.

A girl with leopard spots along either side of her spine was doing pull-ups—in a sports bra.

[jeeze. These people really don't like to clothe their experiments.] Lilith thought, since she was still in her red bikini and white shorts. She suddenly felt self conscious.

A boy with pitch black skin jumped from obstacle to spinning obstacle on all fours like a panther. His bare chest was oddly shaped and his hands had claws.

Another, younger boy, was rolling, slithering, and squeezing through another obstacle course. He was extremely skinny and when he turned toward her his tongue flicked out like a snake's, his eyes a yellow with black slits. His arms and chest were covered in scales like the underbelly of a cobra.

Jeb walked Lilith past all of them. As they walked she noticed another experiment was behind a glass plate in a huge cut-out in the wall. He was yanking on a chain that was attached to his neck as if he was trying to pull it out of the wall. She figured the glass was sound proof since she couldn't hear him yelling.

Lilith watched him for a while. His dark head jerking back and forth in frustration. Every so often he would unfold his pure black wings—much like hers—and try to use them as leverage. Every time he would fall back to the floor and kick the wall.

"you'll meet him later." Jeb whispered and led her through a door. "here." he handed her what looked like a sports bra cut apart in the back. "just put it on and hold it together. The Smart Fibers will find each other and close. We've been working on this for a while. Just make sure it's under your wings and you don't get any feathers in it. I imagine that would hurt." Jeb said and stopped at the door. "there's a shower to your left. You can keep the shorts. Top draw is anything else you need and I'll be waiting when your done." he closed the door behind him and she heard the soft click of it locking.

She sighed, seeing she had no choice and started undressing. She got in the shower and found her mind wandering to the dark haired boy behind the glass. He looked about the same age as her. His arms and back were sculpted and defined as he pulled on the chain. She could see him clearly in her mind and something jumped. She felt like she should know him and he had something to do with dr Grigori, but she couldn't figure out what.

She put the thought out of her mind, washed and brushed her hair then got dressed. As Jeb said the material came together in the back and her wings were free. She found underwear in the top draw and slipped on her shorts.

She put her hair in a ponytail and knocked on the door. Jeb opened it and immediately bent to put an ankle monitor on her.

She groaned. No doubt this one emitted shocks as well. She joined the other experiments on the course and easily started through them.

While Lilith started on the course, Jeb stepped behind the glass.

"Hello Fang." he said. "glad to see you're still alive."

Fang ignored Jeb and continued pulling on the chain, kicking the part that went into the wall, trying to get it loose, all the while his neck was being rubbed raw by the metal.

"Fang." Jeb touched the boy's shoulder only to get a roundhouse kick to the chest. Jeb slid and hit the wall.

"don't ever touch me, again." fang warned and grabbed the chain again. "what do you want?" he snapped.

"I came in to check how you were doing, seeing as this is the first time you've been out in a couple years." Jeb stood, rubbing his chest.

He dropped the chain and grabbed Jeb by the collar of his coat. "see how I was doing?" he shoved him against the wall. "you took everything from me!" he shouted. "Max! My flock! My freedom! My life! Everything!" he slammed him against the wall with every word. Fang dropped him and paced the room. "I should kill you. I've waited four years to kill you. But I'm not going to. Because when I get out I'm taking you with me and I'm going to make you pay. You will suffer like I did! This time YOU'LL be the one locked in the room." Fang clenched and unclenched his fists, his head and arms started twitching and he started grumbling to himself.

The four years in the isolated room had taken a toll on his sanity. Every so often he would loose it and start punching the wall until they had to put him down. Or he would pace and grumble, start climbing the walls until his fingernails bled.

Being locked in that room, Fang had had a lot of time to think. For the first few months he'd spent days at a time thinking of Max. He had drawn her on the walls so he wasn't so alone. He had sometimes talk to her like she was still alive.

Other times he had screamed at the top of his lungs why she left him, demanding an answer until he dissolved into tears.

"Fang?" Jeb asked cautiously.

Fang snapped his head up and for a moment Jeb saw that vulnerable little boy he'd rescued from the lab. But his face all too soon turned back into the angry scowl he always had these days.

Lilith paused at the top of the climbing wall long enough to see the dark haired boy talking with Jeb. Or screaming at him more like it.

As she was finishing up, every so often she'd look over and the first few times she saw Jeb sitting on the opposite side from the boy, talking, she'd see Jeb's lips form her name but never hear it. The last few times she saw the boy either leaning against the wall or sitting with one knee up, watching her.

When her anklet told her to stop she jumped down from the ropes and walked over to Jeb.

"do I get to meet him now?" she asked and eyed the boy again.

Jeb's face was solemn but he nodded and lead her through a door. "Fang." Jeb said and nudged Lilith forward. "this is Lilith. Don't kill her. Good luck." he said and quickly shut the door.

Lilith sat against the wall, staring back at the boy. She noticed his knuckles where broken open and bloody, and his hands were scraped. He had a lot of scars on his chest and arms.

"Hi." she said. He raised his head and glared intensely at her. She just cocked her head and stood to move closer. "I'm Lilith."

He swallowed and looked her up and down. "so?"

"you're Fang?" she asked.

"seems likely." he wiped his cheek, leaving a streak of blood from his knuckles.

"how old are you?"

"eighteen. Give or take." he said.

"me to. I turned eighteen today actually." she said. All the while inching closer. She leaned against the wall next to where his chain attached. "what were you trying I do earlier?"

He stood and protectively stepped between her and the chain. "who are you?" he accused.

She held up her hands and slowly extended her wings. "Lilith. I'm new here." she smiled. "you?"

Fang squinted at the wings and flopped back down against the wall. "I'm a frequent flyer through here."

She sat next to him, careful not to touch him. "what is this place? Is this Them?" she asked.

He nodded. "so you're jeb's new pet." he said. "don't get too comfortable. He's not the type to stick around or have your back." he said bitterly.

She barely leaned in. "don't worry. I'm not. I'll be out of here soon. Michael is coming back to get me. He'll take me away." she said, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than Fang.

Fang stood again and started kicking the chain in the wall. Lilith stood and watched. "what exactly are you trying to do?"

"what the hell does it look like?" he said and pulled on the chain. It gave way and came out about a centimeter. By the looks of it he'd been working at it like that for a while because she could see white paint from the wall on about an inch of the chain.

"well you're doing it wrong." she pushed him out of the way, wrapped the chain around her arm and pulled with both hands. The chain gave way slowly at first, and then shot out of the wall. Lilith landed on her butt, dust and rock from the wall landed around her.

She stood and dusted off. Fang was glaring at her with fury. "sry. It just looked like you were getting hurt from trying to get it out." she eyed his bloody hands and heel. "can I look?" she reached toward him, but he only shrank back and flopped down in the corner.

"sorry." she muttered and sat in the opposite corner. "I'as just trying I help." she looked around the room. It wasn't very big, maybe 10X20. For the first time, she noticed the glass wall was actually a one-way mirror. She could see through it barely because of her raptor vision, she saw the other experiments line up and go in for breakfast.

Lilith held her stomach as it growled and frowned.

"you better get used to not being satisfied here." Fang said from the corner. He was curled up, his wing over himself like a blanket.

She frowned again and rubbed her arms. There was a sudden chill as the AC came on over head. She wrapped her own wings around herself and pulled her knees up to her chest.

If she had to stay in this box with him for a while she was going to go insane herself. She hated I when people were distant. It made her feel alone. She could sense he was upset, but his emotions were all jumbled: pain, heartbreak, fury, revenge, abandonment, but mostly betrayal.

Lilith couldn't really read minds, but she noticed about age fifteen, that she could tell when someone was upset. Not just by the way they acted but she could feel it, herself, inside. She'd thought it was her own feelings at first, sometimes she'd even break down in tears for no reason. But she started trying to channel it and mastered it, learned how to shut them out.

But for some reason she couldn't push these feelings from her own chest.

Her eye lids suddenly felt heavy. It was only 7:00 am and she was already exhausted.

After he saw Lilith's head go limp as she fell asleep he sat up and pulled out his necklace and opened the heart-shaped locket. Max's smiling face looked back at him, her wings stretched out behind her, filling the background. The picture had been taken two weeks before her expiration date appeared. She was clean, they'd had a home, and she was happy.

He kissed the locket and held it to his chest as his heart constricted again. He never knew why he was the only one without an expiration date.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Why did his life have to be so complicated? One of the unlucky eggs, he guessed.

Lilith jerked awake when something thunked against her wing. She shot into a crouch, wings extended ready to take off, when she realized Fang was up and walking.

"terrifying. Food's here." he said through a mouth full of apple. He passed her and dropped a paper bag in front of her. "beef jerky, an apple, one bottle of water, and a snowball for desert." he said and sat down next to her.

She folded her wings and opened the bag. "how long was I out?" she asked sitting down.

"three. Four hours." he said. "just enough to miss breakfast. He rubbed his stomach. "thanks. Figured you wouldn't mind. Since I'm the one that's been starved for the last three years." he said and threw a red ball at the glass. It bounced back right into his palm.

She tore off a piece of jerky and took the apple. "take the rest. I'm not hungry." she pulled her knees up and put her chin on her arms, watching him play catch with the ball.

After she finished the apple she reached over and caught the ball. "it this all you do?" she threw the ball and it bounced back at Fang. He caught it easily and threw it again. They played catch for a while until Lilith started to laugh.

"what's so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head. "the glass. Watch it. Ripples go through it when the ball hits it." she threw the ball and they watched.

"I don't understand how you find that funny."

"come here." she pulled him up and led him over to the glass. "put your hand here." she gently took his wrist and put his hand on the glass. "stay."

She backed up and threw the ball. When the rippled reaches his hand he acted like they went through his body and wiggled as he did that pop and lock thing.

Lilith laughed again and they sat

back down. Fang sat next to her and threw the ball again.

She watched his hands as he threw. After a while she reached out and took his wrist. He tensed but didn't pull away.

She took the ball out of his hand and set it down. He watched as she turned his hand over and ran her fingers over his knuckled. "what did they do to you to make you do this?" she flattened out his fingers and looked at his palm. "why do you hurt yourself?"

He tried to swallow. "when I was fifteen my flock... Died. Max died." he touched the locket around his neck. He opened it and showed it to her. "I thought we all had expiration dates. I guess not." he sighed.

Lilith smiled. "she's beautiful. Did you love her?"

Fang nodded and closed the locket. "after they'd caught me again, i was defiant and wouldn't cooperate. After i'd killed six whitecoats they put me down and locked me in a room. I've been there ever since. This is the first time I'd been out."

"I'm sorry." Lilith said and picked up his hands again. "it's terrible. Do you by any chance know who dr Grigori is? Have you met him?"

Fang shook his head.

Lilith sighed. "I need to find him." she gently lifted his hand toward her mouth. "just hold still." she gently blew on his knuckles. They scabbed over and started to heal right before their eyes.

Fang turned his hands over, looking for the scars and scrapes from the chain, nothing. His hands were new and healed. "how did you do that?"

Lilith shrugged. "comes in handy when you're on your own." she smiled then frowned. She had a strange sense of de ja vu. A scene flashed itself across her mins like a projector.

It was Fang holding her from behind like he'd just caught her. They were laughing and having a good time. The memory Fang turned her around and caught his lips on hers. It felt as if it were in slow motion, but it barely took half a second.

"are you okay?" Fang asked and touched her arm.

She mentally shook her head. "yeah. Peachy." she blinked and pushed the images out of her head.

How could she have memories of him. She'd just met him.

The door clanged open and Jeb walked in with the director.

"I see you two are getting alone well." Jeb smiled. Fang frowned.

"what do you want Jeb?" Lilith snapped.

"youth my dear it's what you want. Dr Grigori is waiting." he said.

Lilith shot to her feet. "i swear if you're lying I'll—"

"not much time now. Come come." he said.

Lilith eyed Fang and looked back a Jeb.

"don't worry. He's coming too." Jeb pulled the cuffs out of his pocket and moved toward Fang.

Fang shot into a fighting stance, the end of his chain in hand. "you come near me and you will never have kids."

Jeb stopped and looked at the director, eyebrows raised.

Lilith pursed her lips and Turned to whisper in Fang'a ear. "please Fang. Just this once. I need to see dr. Grigori. Please." she pleaded and touched his hand.

Fang blinked and frowned. "fine. But one thing happens and I'm going all ninja." he whispered.

"I'll be right there with you if that happens." she nodded and stepped aside.

Fang wiped the emotion from his face and held up the chain, eyebrow cocked.

Jeb silently pulled out a key and undid the collar around fang's neck, then put the cuffs on him. "come on, no time to waist."

Jeb smiled cockily at the director on their way out. She glared at him.

Lilith followed silently, trying to regulate her breathing. She was finally meeting dr Grigori. Be would tell her why he made her. She would have a purpose.

Jeb led them through winding hallways, up and down stairs, trough doors, an finally into a carpeted hallway. He opened a door at the end and led us into a huge bedroom.

The carpet was a crimson red color to match the old fashioned curtains around the bed. The furniture was a dark mahogany and the drapes on the window were drawn.

She let her eyes adjust and finally saw the old man in the bed. He was maybe fifty or so, but deathly pail. His hands here skinny and his face sunken. There were dark circles around his eyes and his lips were chapped.

Lilith felt horrified, but she forced it down and took a deep breath.

Jeb went over to the man and shook him gently. "dr Grigori? We have someone who wants to meet you."

The man woke and two men helped sit him up. Dr. Grigori immediately started coughing into a tissue. Jeb handed him a drink of water and some meds.

"what?" the man snapped. His voice was grovily and cracked from the sickness.

"sir, two people would like to see you." Jeb motioned them over and stepped aside. "dr Grigori, this is Lilith. Your creation."

Lilith swallowed and stood awkwardly at the bedside. She tried to smile. "hi."

Dr Grigori's eyes were unfocused as he reached a shaky hand out toward her. "is— is that really you? Is that my lilith?"

She Swallowed her dry mouth and spoke. "yes, dr Grigori, it's me."

"come here child, let me touch you." he beckoned her forward.

She looked into his unfocused eyes and realized he was blind. She tentively sat on the edge of the bed and leant into his hand.

He stroked her cheeks, gently felt her eyes, her lips, her chin, he ran his fingers through her hair. All the while he was shedding years of joy and his chin was quivering. "stretch your wings for me, Lilith."

Lilith swallowed and got closer so he could fell her wings.

His soft hand ran the length, stroked the feathers and carressed her wing.

"I'd know that wing anywhere. That is the wing I designed. It's true. You've found your way back." he pulled her to him and held her in a close embrace.

Lilith felt her own hot tears running down her face. She let the man hold her for a long time as they both cried. She didn't know why she was crying. She'd been mad at him just a minute ago for dumping her on her own out in the city. But she was shedding tears none the less and it felt good to be back in his arms. Back where she belonged.

When his crying slowed Lilith pulled away and wiped off her cheeks.

Dr Grigori blew his nose and wiped his eyes. His hand paused mid wipe and he looked up. "who else is with you? He doesn't smell like a whitecoat. What else did you bring?"

"uh, sir this is Fang. He is another of our experiments." Jeb explained.

Dr Grigori cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "come here, boy."

Fang's face momentarily flashed panicked but he gained control and stiffly walked over to the man.

Dr Grigori again felt Fang's face. "hansome young fella ain't he? Some scars. What color are your eyes and hair boy?"

"black. For both." Fang replied.

"wait a second." dr Grigori grabbed Lilith's hand and Fang's wrist. "Fang? Lilith! Thank god. You found him. I didn't think you would. I was afraid I'd let you out to roam forever. But you found him."

"what?" Lilith asked stupidly.

"Fang, she is your perfect match. Max's failed so terribly I created one for the one who should have been running things from the start. I knew you were the stronger on. You even managed to skip your expiration date."

"what are you talking about?" lilith asked.

"I had an expiration date?" Fang asked. "I thought I was the only one of the flock who didn't."

Dr Grigori shook his head and coughed again. "you were to be the first to die. Angel's prediction was correct."

Fang looked down, thinking.

Dr Grigori took Lilith's hands in his. "but this is good. You can be together now. That is why I created you. So he wouldn't be alone. You're a perfect match."

Fang and Lilith looked at each other. Lilith's cheeks flushed.

"no." Fang said finally. "max was my match. I'm tired of you people trying to control us. To force us on one another. We have our own minds and can think an feel for ourselves." he stood and turned to Jeb. "you can take me back to my cell now. I've seen enough."

Dr Grigori reached out and took Fang's wrists in an iron grip. He pulled him so Fang' face was inches from the doctor's. "now you listen to me, son. I have no intention of letting you walk out of here before I'm done talking. So you just sit your skinny ass down before I order you killed." he jerked on Fang's wrists so he sat on the bed.

Fang blinked in shock. This sickly man had just brought Fang to a halt and rendered him perfectly speechless.

Dr Grigori let go of Fang's wrists and resumed his calm face. "now. As I was saying. Angel had told me that the flock was going to die. So I started working on a replacement. You, Lilith. You were origionally a perfect match for Fang's replacement but when Fang didn't die we discontinued the process of his replacement. You two are one in the same. I made you, taught you, and then left you in the middle of new York, hoping you would find your way to him. But when we caught him we couldn't find you again until now. My son had taken over my company and itex had let me retire under survalence. When I heard my son had turned you over I almost had a heart attack. But now you can be together."

Dr Grigori turned to Fang. "give her a chance. She might be able to releive your pain, and you, hers."

Fang swallowed and nodded.

"good. From now on you two will be together at all times. Don't disappoint me." he kissed Lilith's hand. "now if you don't mind I'd like to die in peace." he settled back down in his blankets.

Two guards grabbed Lilith and Fang.

"wait!" Lilith squirmed. "no! That can't be it! Let me go! I have to talk to him! What about Michael!" she shouted as they dragged her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. So third chapter. Hope u enjoy...

Dylan: she doesn't own any of thos

Me: heh heh. Nope. That's be my man jimmy p!

* * *

They dumped them both back behind the glass and put the chain back on fang's collar.

"calm down. This is for your own good." a whitecoat said as he locked the chain on Lilith's collar. "and this one's not just in the wall its attached to a plate of 1X15X10 foot sheet of metal. Let's see you get THAT out of the wall." He locked te door behind him.

Lilith yanked on the chain and tried to get out of it. Kicking the wall and using her wings as leverage.

Fang watched her for an hour or so. Her hands slowly became bloody and her neck was raw. "is that what I looked like when I was doing that?" he asked in amusement.

Lilith stopped and glared at him. "so thats it? You're just accepting it? What happened to the Fang I've heard so much about. The defiant, strong, leader! What the hell happened to you?! If you had any dignity left you'd want to get out of here too!" she screamed.

Fang took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. Her face softened as she saw the longing and sorrow behind his endless black eyes.

"I want to get out jus as bad as you. But if we are to get out we have to wait." he whispered.

Lilith was hypnotized, entranced. She slowly nodded and sat against the wall. Fang sat beside her and threw the ball. She caught I and threw it back. "so how long do we have to wait?"

Fang shrugged. "when the time is right. I've been waiting three years."

Lilith huffed. "I don't have three years to wait. Michael is coming I know it."

Fang stayed up that night, thinking. Absently rubbing the locket between his thumb and forefinger.

What did the doctor mean Lilith was his match? Was it like Dylan was for Max? Was it different?

He started thinking of his dream a few years ago. He hadn't realized it at the time but it was Lilith on the beach with him. He'd dreamt they were laughing and running.

Lilith was smiling as she ran, Fang laughed and chased her. He'd taken her around the waist&pulled her back against him. He turned her around&caught his lips on hers. That was when he woke up.

Fang didn't know why he'd had the dream. It had scared him half to death a year ago. but now she lay right next to him, peacefully asleep and oblivious to his thoughts

Fang glance at her, noticing every detail. Her wavy black hair around her shoulders, her delicate but strong hands, her face calm and blissful. He thought bak to how she looked when was dragged out of dr Grigori's room. The scared look on her face, like an infant determined for knowledge.

She was just like Fang when he'd first gotten back three years ago. He'd gone nuts. That's pretty much all he could remember. It was mostly a blur to him those three years. He remembers some things but not all.

Fang opened the locket and looked at max's face again. Maybe it was just the fatigue but he thought he saw Lilith's face appear in the other side. Fang quickly shut the locket and lay down as far away from her as possible.

About three hours later Jeb came in and gently woke Fang. Jeb kept his hand over Fang's mouth and put his finger to his lips.

"dr Grigori wants a word." he whispered and unhooked the chain. Fang dallied Jeb quietly through the halls and into the doctor's room.

Dr. Grigori coughed violently into a rag and took a drink. He motioned for Fang to come closer. "come here big. I'm not going to yell across the room."

Fang stepped closer and waited patiently as the Grigori cleared his throat and spit into the rag.

"now ask the question."

Fang crinkled his forehead. "what question?"

"the question that ha been lingering in the back of your mind for a while now. About your dream."

Fang blinked. How had he known about that? Did they have a brain scanner or something?

"um. I was only wondering it because I'd never seen Lilith in my life and I was having dreams about it. But I didn't know if it we a memory or what." Fang spilled.

Dr Grigori nodded. "ah. Yes. But the key detail is you haven't seen her in THIS life, boy."

Fang opened and closed and opened and closed his mouth, again, at a loss for words.

"we started engineering the flock and Lilith long before you were even made. Lilith was done first. We put her in hyper sleep until you were old enough. I thought her and left her with no memory, only an instinct to find you. It obviously didn't work very well."

"but... What do you mean this life?"

"you are a remake of the original. You're stronger, quicker, with more stealth and agility. And more brains. The other had mostly a human brain but he could be controlled more and we didn't want that. Lilith was finished and we'd let them sleep. They were a match so their dreams synchronized and the original Fang thought they were memories."

"so how is he connected to me?"

"we took his DNA and bone structure and many other factors and rewired it and grew it from scratch, controlling and guiding the growth all the way. You came out even better than we'd hoped. But then Jeb intervened and everything was screwed up. I was surprised they didn't terminate him immediately."

Fang looked down, thinking. This was news to him and it was a lot to take in.

"Jeb was always too soft. He never had the stomach. Couldn't stand seeing all of the dead ones. He never should have started this in the first place."

"dr Grigori?" Fang said. It sounded like he'd gotten off track.

"right right. But you see when Jeb took you away you became accustom to that kind of interaction. When you came back you were defiant. And then you fell in love with Max and everything jus about fell apart. We had to lock you away until we found Lilith. And we have." dr Grigori grasped Fang's hand with exact precision he'd only sen iggy do.

"all I ask is you give her a chance. She remembers but he doesn't know it yet. Give an old man a dying wish: to see his creation fulfill their purpose."

Fang swallowed and hesitated. He brought the man's hand up to his face and nodded.

The doctor smiled and nodded tiredly. "I'm so proud of both of you. Don't disappoint me." laid back as a guard took Fang back.

Lilith sat up when she heard Fang's chain rattle.

"sorry." he whispered. "didn't mean to wake you."

Lilith nodded and sat up. "what time is it?"

Fang shrugged. "nine. Nine thirty. Some where around there." he sat down and threw her a doughnut. "happy birthday."

Lilith caught it and ate it in two bites. "So what did. Dr Grigori say last night?"

Fang froze mid bite, he hesitated and tried to shrug casually.

Lilith Cocked an eyebrow and was going to tell him not to pull that bull shit but something moved out of the corner of he eye through the glass.

She peered through the glass and saw Jeb fighting with someone. They shoved each other a few times and yelled before the man burst through the door.

"Michael!" Lilith shot to her feet and went to the length her chain allowed.

Michael gathered her into his arm and held her. "are you alright?"

Lilith nodded against his chest and squeezed him. "you came back."

Michael kissed the top of her head. "I told you I would." he tilted her head up and caught her lips on his.

Lilith closed her eyes in ecstasy and let herself be vulnerable for a short time with Michael.

Fang shot to his feet and looked questioningly at Jeb.

"Michael!" Jeb said forcefully and pulled him away from Lilith. "you are not authorized to be in here!"

Michael shoved Jeb again. "get out of my face she is still mine and I will do what I want. I am still higher than you on the authority chain so shut it!"

Lilith pulled on her collar. "Michael? Whats going on?"

"it's ok Lilith. Just stay here for a second. I'll be right back."

Fang watch in envy as Michael walked out the door with Jeb.

He turned to Lilith and raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

Lilith fiddled with her hands. "that's Michael. He's the son of dr Grigori."

Fang huffed and sat down. "great. I just promised him I'd give you a chance and you're in love with his son." he grumbled to himself.

Lilith sat down next to him. "what?"

Fang turned on his side an huffed. "whatever."

Lilith shoved him. "get up and tell me!"

Fang shot to his feet and glared at her. "the one time I actually try something they tell me it back fires right in my face! Fine! Go! Escape with your Michael!" he dragged his chain with him and went to the other corner. "but leave me out of the love triangle. I'm tired of being in them."

This time it was Lilith's turn not to sleep. She sat up and Hugged her knees until three in the morning when they came to get them both.

"come on. Get up." a whitecoat unhooked Lilith's chain&moved toward Fang but stopped. "you going to run agin?"

Fang gave him a look&reached for the key. The whitecoat handed it over. Fang gave it back after he unhooked the chain.

Fang felt Lilith fallow timidly behind as he followed the whitecoat to the lab for Morning tests. Same as always.

He didn't say anything as he sat on the table. He was still pissed and had a right to be. Plus he had given up trying to fight a long time ago.

Lilith sat with her back hunched an facing away. He knew she was trying to figure things out. He'd been in that same position for most of his life.

He realized he'd been rubbing the Locket when a white coat turn his arm over and plunged a need into his vein, taking blood. He didn't flinch. He'd gone mentally numb year two. He just stated at Lilith's back and wings as they took her blood as well.

Maybe he was being too hard on her. She was with Michael before she knew she was supposed to be with Fang. Is this how Dylan felt when he was with Max?

That's when he realized Lilith was staring back at him. They locked eyes only to be torn away as Jeb entered.

"well!" he slapped his hands and rubbed them together. "let's Get going shall we? People are waiting to see you two." he lead them both out.

Fang silently tapped Lilith's hand as he walked past and saw her smile. He allowed himself a slight curve in the corner.

Michael watched behind the one way mirror as Lilith and Fang ran up an down the frames and obsticals. The scientist part of him was intrigued of how gracefully Lilith's body moved as she ran and rolled, the way she was even breathing considering all she's been through.

The lover part of him was jealous as he watched Fang chase her around the gym. He wanted her back in his arms again. He missed her touch, her lips on his, the way she fit against him. But he would never have that again. Would he?

He was sucked out of his fantasy by Jeb and director screaming. He realized Lilith and Fang had broken the belts and shot out the small window at the top of the room. Shit. Everyone was screaming an running. By the time he got outside Lilith was already gone.

* * *

R&R?!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. So this is the fourth chapter. It contains a little detailed *** at the end. Not very much. Ifcomport comfortable don't tea themalt few paragraphs. And don'tbleach a nasty comment you've been warned.

Enjoy...

* * *

(caution: this chapter contains adult content. If the reader is uncomfortable reading the end of this chapter please skip it. You have been warned so don't leave a nasty comment)

Lilith sped after Fang. When he finally slowed down she was laughing.

"oh god!" she dived and rolled back up. "it feels so good!" she laughed and rolled again.

Fang smiled and swerved under her. She fell ontop of him without knowing he was there, he grabbed her and held her tight as he dove straight down.

She half-screamed-half-laughed as they shot back up, two inches from hitting the ground.

He let her free fall untill her wings caught her and brought her up beside him. She was smiling. He smiled in return and coasted on a warm updraft.

Four hours they flew in a comfortable silence. Coasting when they could. He would look over a few times and see her wings, a few shades darker than his, beat in perfect unison.

Up, down, up, down.

He breathed and watched her hair catch the sun as it flew behind her. Despite everything it was shiny and flowing behind her perfectly.

In, out; up, down.

She looked so content flying, so comfortable. De ja vu. Again.

"you hungry?" he called over the wind after a while.

She turned her head and nodded. "I think I see a town. Should we land?"

Fang nodded and they angled down.

Five minutes later they'd filled their deprived stomachs with all the cheese burgers and fries they wanted.

Lilith sat back and gave a Satisfied burp. He laughed and burped louder. She laughed in return and they headed out.

Lilith sighed. "I could really use a drink. I think I recognize this town. If I'm correct there should be a bar right around the corner." she sped up and Fang hesitated.

"wait. Lilith—" she reached around the Corner and yanked him into the bar. She giggled and ordered two martinis.

Fang swallowed and looked nervous.

Lilith just laughed and took a drink. "come on!" she shouted over the music and cheering. "live a little." she dunked down a shot and pulled Fang onto the dance floor.

Fang smiled and went with it.

Lilith twirled and bopped to the music. Grazing her body against his, teasing him as he looked nervous. She took his hands and spun so she was close. She swayed to the music as he stepped closer. She felt his head dip lower as he smiled and swayed with her, his hands still in hers.

Brushing against him as they dance she could tell the liquor was getting to places a man likes. She just kept teasing until he was totally waisted.

They alternated drinking and dancing for hours until Fang couldn't stop smiling.

Lilith laughed and pulled him onto the floor again as a slow song came on. She pressed her back against him again and reached behind his head. His hands fell to her hips and they swayed slowly as the music filled their waisted minds.

She tilted her head as she felt Fang's gentle lips on her neck. Eyes closed, she loved the feel of dancing again. She swayed gently but the music drowned out as she tilted her head up to kiss Fang. But what she saw wasn't Fang's face.

She wanted to believe it was the whiskey, but she most definitely thought she saw Michael.

Fang noticed and frowned. "something wrong?"

Lilith just blinked and shook her head, her dopey smile returning. "nope. Just perfect." she went back to the counter, and got another shot.

Fang sat with her and pulled her stool close. She turned and leaned back against him. He kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered. "do you know what I just realized?"

Lilith, half groggy with happiness moaned. "hm?"

Fang kissed her cheek again and smiled. "we haven't changed yet."

Lilith's eyes popped open and she looked down. Still in the white sports bra and shorts, wings covered with a jacket, she gasped and laughed when she saw Fang was still with nothing but pants and an open jacket.

"I think we should go." he laughed and paid. Lilith raised an eyebrow. "what? The guy didnt need it. He was passed out in his own puke."

She laughed and laced her arm through his as they stumbled down the street.

"ID" the lady at the counter asked boardly.

Fang looked at Lilith. She just slid three hundred dollars under the counter.

"we'd like a room. Top floor. Pent house. No disturbances." she said calmly.

The lady tucked the bills into her bra and handed them a room key.

Fang leaned over and whispered. "how are we going to pay for that?"

Lilith just smiled and hooked her arm through his. "we're only staying for a few nights right? Michael never even noticed. He's pretty much the second richest twenty-one year old there is."

They take the stairs, jumping from rail to rail, laughing, until they get to the pent house.

Fang carried her in wedding style. "your luxury pent house awaits, my lady." he set her on the bed and fell bak himself.

Lilith grabbed the complimentary wine and popped it open. She knelt just Above Fang's head. "what do you say we have a celebration of our freedom. Just the two of us?"

Fang sat up and took the bottle. "I think you've had enough for one night. Let's just sleep it off and we'll see how we feel in the morning." he set the bottle on the nightstand and fell on his side of the bed. "I'm bushed."

Lilith reluctantly fell back and sighed. "I really need to teach you a few things about being out. It's not all running and paranoia you know. U need to learn to live. Not just survive." she closed her eyes and drifted into the welcoming arms of a dreamless sleep.

Lilith woke up cold. She felt behind her and nothing was there. She shot up in bed in panic just as Fang came out of the bathroom. The morning sun through the window told her it was about seven am.

He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth. "sorry. I've always been an early riser. You sleep okay?" his hair was wet and he looked (and smelled) cleaner.

Lilith stood and Sauntered over to him. She hooked her arm around the front of his waist and turned her head toward his ear. Whispered seductively. "you up for another party or are you all partied out?" she stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

Fang smiled and nodded. "just as long as you don't pass out, I'm all good. We might want to get some clothes first."

Lilith smiled mischievously. "how about we step it up a notch? I know a good spot just a few blocks away. We could have some real fun."

Fang smiled and sat on the bed waiting.

Lilith disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair twice, thought about shaving but dr Grigori obviously forgot to engineer hair folicals any place except the unspoken and her head.

Otherwise, It felt good to be clean after almost a week. She wondered what day it was, she lost track after she woke up in a trunk. stupid Michael. Where was he anyway? What happened after they left? Would he be looking for her?

She suddenly longed for his loving touch. Any loving touch really. The gentle kisses, the sweet whispers, the way her body fit against his.

No. She can't think about that now. She was getting distracted.

She used the provided robe and took the complimentary comb to the rats' nest on top of her head. After she got it combed out she stepped out into the bedroom.

Fang was still in front of the mirror. He looked like he was in a heated stare down with himself. His worried expression duplicated on the reflection.

"uh, you okay?" Lilith stepped closer. He jumpe as if he'd been bitten and rubbed his face.

"yeah. Just..." he looked at the mirror again then back at Lilith. "nothing. Just thinking."

She dropped it for now and changed the subject. "so you up for another party? An old friend of mine is having some friends over tonight. Figured he wouldn't mind. Come on. It's time you knew how to shop." she shedded the robe, slipped on an over size sweatshirt and the shorts, grabbed his wrist and a shirt as he dragged him out the door.

In a belly shirt, cut off jean shorts, new sneakers, her hair down, she helped Fang get dressed.

Ripped jeans, a tight graphic t-shirt, his hair spiked, and definitely new sneakers, he already looked like a normal teenager.

"now to cover the wings." she handed him a worn blank leather jacket and slipped into her own brown one. "perfect. You looks great. Come on. It's almost lunch. I'm starving." they headed out the door and next door to a cafe.

Eating, they cleaned out another of michael's cards, and headed down the street with ice cream.

They laughed as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

"oh! This is one of my favorite spots! Come on!" she pulled him of the sidewalk and into a park. "I used to come here all the time." she stopped by the lake and sat down, still licking on her ice cream.

Fang sat behind her, put his legs on either side and pulled her back against his chest. "Lilith?"

"hm?" she murmered.

"can I ask you something?"

"mmhm?" she said.

"what would you say, if I—" he was cut off by someone jerking him to his feet.

"long time no see, brother?" an eraser growled in his ear as he held him around the shoulders, disabling his wings and arms. Another held Lilith the same way.

"fuck you." fang tried to slip down only2have his feet yanked from beneath him by another. He looked around and they were surrounded.

An eraser made kissy noises in Lilith's ear. "looks like we got our selves some love birds." the squad laughed. "got over maxy so soon, huh, ol' boy?"

"don't touch her!" Fang squirmed as an eraser licked the side of Lilith's face, his hand straying a bit.

Lilith obviously had no experience fighting erasers. It showed as she squirmed and tried to twist.

Fang pulled his foot free, kicked this son of a bitch right where it counts. With his feet free he swung up and kicked the other in the face. He shot into the air and took out as many as he could. It wasn't enough.

Too late he saw an eraser disappear into the trees with Lilith. He dropped and poured on the speed as he wove through the branches, sticks and twigs Slicing his face and arms. He didn't care. He just needed to get Lilith back.

Lilith stayed quiet as Fang zipped past their hiding spot. She shook off his hand and glared. "where's Michael?"

The eraser let her go and morphed back into a human. "he's waiting. Come on."

Lilith shook her head. "no. I'm not going with you." he scrambled for her as she shot into the air. Fang was waiting.

"thank god you're okay." He motioned forward and they headed away from the town.

As they past over the street she saw Michael looking up from the balcony of their pent house. Her heart gave a little squeeze but she pushed it down and shot after Fang.

Three hours Of flying later they landed in Vegas.

"oh my god! We have to go to a casino! Pleeeeeeaaaase!" she begged and hung on his arm.

"maybe for a little while." Fang relented.

"yay! Ah! Come on!" she squealed and dragged him through the streets of LA. "this is going to be so much fun! I spent most of my freedom out here in Vegas. I am going to show you the time of your life boy!"

Lilith dragged him into the casino and over to a slot Machine. She made Fang play for a while, while she "convinced" the machine to let him win. They left the slots with ten buckets of coins. Cashing out that came to about nine hundred dollars.

"shopping! Come on. U r going to love it!" she stuffed the money n her jacket and the headed down to a mall.

Fang actually enjoyed walking around the mall with Lilith. She mostly talked and pointed things out that we're familiar. She really had been almost everywhere. It was amazing how much she knew, how much it showed. He noticed a light in her eyes that wasn't there before.

She talked on and on about this rich dude that she played poker with. Something about almost getting his entire company.

Fang pulled her to a stop. "Lilith I have to ask you something."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "anything."

"I need to know you feel the same."

Lilith tilted her head. "about what?"

They sat down at a near table. He sat close and took her hand. "Lilith, I can't deny I didn't like what dr Grigori said at first. But he made me promise to give you a chance. And I have. And you've taken that chance straight to my heart. No one has ever gotten in as fast as you have. Please tell me I'm not alone here."

Lilith smiled and laughed a little. She couldn't help the tears that trailed patches down her cheeks. "I thought it was only me." she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "thank you." she pulled away, half laughing half crying. "I was afraid because of Max you wouldn't want to be with me."

Fang wiped her cheeks and looked down at his locket. "max will always have a place in my heart. But I was hoping you could help fill the hole she left?"

Lilith dove in and caught his lips on hers. It was insane. The passion that slipped between their lips was indescribable.

His were soft and gentle. His tongue prodded against her closed lips, asking permission. She gave it, letting him take her. She had never felt a love as strong as this feeling between them.

When they finally broke apart they were breathless and smiling.

Fang looked at her and half smiled. "I think that's enough shopping for one day."

They picked up the thirty or so bags and headed out. They got a cheap apartment for the night and settled down, just not too much.

They didn't bother changing, only fell back Under the covers together.

Fang pulled her close and kissed her. He kissed down her neck, to the "v" of her breasts.

Off came their shirts.

"wait." Lilith rubbed her thumbs through Fang'a hair as he tried her zipper.

Fang looked up. "what?"

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. "okay, go."

Fang sat up on his elbows. "are you sure? I won't if you're not completely sure."

"I'm sure."

... ... ...

And that night, Lilith learned what making love was all bout...

* * *

R&R? Plzzzzzzz!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So I have the next chapter up. I would also appreciate some reviews people! Thank you! I know some of oh have read some of my other stories. But i'll bupdating Complete and Utter Randomness soon so keep watching for that and Torn:TNG.

DyLAN: would u just post the stupid chapter already?

Me:well then. Fine. Do ur thing

Dylan: pain doesn't own anything

Me:heebhee. Nope. Enjoy!

...

* * *

Fang was in heaven. He woke the next morning, still there. He tightened his arms around Lilith's stomach and pulled her back against him. She moaned and wriggled closer. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Lilith?" he whispered. "I think— I think I love you."

Lilith smiled in her half dreamstate and mumbled something like "I love you too." he could live with that so he laid back and enjoyed the feel her her body next to his.

Michael paced, he worried, he thought, he panicked. She left, she left, with HIM! How could she do this to him? He'd promised he'd get her out, right? Why didn't she wait? Why did she have to make it so difficult?!

"Michael." Jeb stuck his head around the door. "we need you in medical. The patient is awake. He'll only listen to you."

Michael sighed and Followed him out.

"no! Leave me alone! I don't want to go back in the cage!" the boy struggled. His claws were extended.

"Jeremy, jeremy." Michael pulled the kid away from them and held his wrists until he stopped thrashing. "Jeremy look at me."

The boy's panther-like eyes turned and gleamed up at him.

"it's alright. Now let's put the claws away please?" Michael watched as the the little boy struggled to contain his anger. Slowly the claws retracted back into the boy's hands. "good. Now. You want to eat correct?" the boy nodded and swallowed. "good. Now what you need to do is find Lilith. You remember her right?" again the boy nodded. "good. She's with the other avian hybrid. You know Fang. I need you to find them. Bring Lilith back alive and we'll lay out a feast fit for a lion."

The boy's mouth watered as he nodded. "yes. I'll find them. I promise. I'll make you proud."

Michael smiled. "good boy." he held up one feather from Fang and one from Lilith. "fetch."

The panther-human hybrid sniffed and bolted out the window on all fours.

"well done Michael. Perhaps you can be of help after all." the director smirked and turned to leave.

All day Lilith dragged Fang around Vegas, gambling at different casinos (which was fairly easy for Lilith because she could feel when the others were bluffing), running around the different sights, shopping again.

No one will ever find them in Vegas. Too many people and they blended in perfectly.

They were laughing as they ran down the street when Fang pulled her to a stop. "wait, wait. Lilith we gotta do something. We can't just run around. It's getting dark."

"then let's go to a party. I'll show you were I spent most of my days out here. Come on." she took his wrist and pulled him along.

Fang smiled as he jogged after her. She was like a little kid, intent of showing off what she knew. She was so innocent and beautiful. Fang's heart gave a little squeeze as they rounded the corner.

Lilith tapped on the metal door to the old warehouse. A huge bouncer opened the door. "hi. There's a party here right?" he tried to look around him, but he was filling the doorway.

He just glared threateningly down at her.

"uh..." Fang tugged on her arm. "come on Lilith. Let's just go." he really didn't want another fight tonight.

Lilith just shook him off. "We'd like to go in. Anyone is welcome yes?" Fang watched as she bat her eyes and leaned in. The man's face softened a little and he stepped aside.

"much appreciated." she whispered and pulled Fang inside. "this was my favorite spot to party, lots of people jus hanging out, most of them either drunk or high on different things. Come on. I want you to try something." she went over to the corner. A bunch of people were sitting around n a circle, passing six or seven pipes of weed around. She sat down in the circle and took a hit. "come on. It won't kill ya." she patted the space next to her and Fang sat down. "inhale until it hurts then take your finger off and suck in really quick. Hold it in as long as you can." she said, smoke spilling out her mouth as she talked.

Fang did as instructed. He coughed at first and took a drink.

"yeah. It takes some getting used to." she took another hit and passed it on. The pipes kept coming around. Every so often he would watch Lilith as she took out her own stash and refilled a bowl jus for them. Where had she gotten that?

After five or six hits Fang was all relaxed and smiling. He sat back on his elbows, tilted his head back, and blew smoke into the air.

Lilith laughed, puffs of smoke coming from her mouth. "come on. I want to dance." Lilith pulled Fang to his feet and he swept her onto the dance floor.

She laughed and started dancing. Brushing against Fang with every move, he reacted and placed his hands on her hips as she moved her back against him. Her hands came up to behind his neck, her head tilting, giving him better access.

She closed her eyes as she felt Fang's soft lips on her neck, kissing in time to the slow song. Her hips dipped low and side to side to the music, she could tell Fang had taken notice.

Her head was buzzed from the weed and she realized Fang had dipped her low and was bringing her back to her feet. She smiled and kissed his cheek as they danced.

"Lilith." Fang moaned as she kissed the sensitive spot on his neck.

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. His smile was enough for her to almost keel over, but she stayed up right and laid her head on his chest.

They swayed and turned slowly to the music. Lilith closed her eyes to the rhythmic beating of his heart. He kisses her head as she purred against his chest.

"Aaaaaaaah!" a shriek by the door had everyone scattered.

Lilith and Fang shot into fight stances as a panther leaped into the room.

"left!" Fang tugged Lilith just in time for the animal to land where they were standing.

"what is that?" lilith screamed and ran another direction as the panther lept at Fang.

The beast jumped on Fang, pushing him to the ground, and pounced toward Lilith. It backed her into a corner and growled deep in its throat.

"Lilith!" Fang gasped for breath as he stood. The panther gave a threatening growl.

Lilith scowled, crouched in a fighting stance. "bring it on cat breath." the panther pounced, she side stepped and jumped onto his back. "wahoo!" the panther bucked and scraped on the wall. Screaming people scrambled out of the way. Lilith wrapped her arms around its neck and pulled. It staggered until it finally collapsed, unconscious or dead.

Lilith climbed off and ran into Fang's arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "are you okay?" she nodded into his chest and nudged the panther.

"It's either dead or unconscious. Hopefully the first." Lilith said. "come on." she grabbed its front paws and started dragging.

"what are you doing?"

"well you probably noticed by now that it's shaped weird. Look at the chest, the body structure. It's humanoid. So that means THEY sent it to us and unlike you I actually want to know things. So you can either help me drag this bag of skin and bones back to the apartment for questioning or I can drag it through the streets of Los Vegas."

Fang blinked and bent to pick up the back feet.

"why is it that every time we get just one moment it gets screwed up somehow?!" Fang thought angrily as the dragged him out back and took off.

Jeremy woke to a bright light and tried to move. But his hands and feet wouldn't cooperate. He tugged and tried to blink the light away.

"hey!" a girl's voice snapped and a dainty hand grabbed his chin. "who are you?"

Jeremy only struggled harder and twisted his head.

"his name is jeremy," a guy spoke from somewhere left. "he is part panther and never gets food. That's how they motivate him."

"well I still want to know why he came after us and how he found us." jeremy's eyes started to adjust and he saw a girl and a boy, about eighteen, standing just in front of him.

Lilith? "Lilith!" Jeremy screamed. "Michael wants you back. He needs you to come back to te school."

"forget it, fur ball." Lilith crossed her arms over her Chest and glared down at the hybrid.

"please!" Jeremy begged. "please I need you to come back! Please! We all do!"

Lilith started to protest again but Fang cut her off. "wait wait wait. Who's 'we'?"

Jeremy swallowed and bit his lip.

Fang stomped over to the mini fridge and yanked a bag of cut ham out. He held up a big piece and asked again.

Jeremy's mouth started to water. "the rest of the experiments. They are using us like hunting dogs. I can garentee I'm not the only one coming."

Fang stood there glaring and looking like he was gonna explode. Finally he huffed and untied him. "make sure you don't fallow us." he handed him some money. "this will take care of one more night here. There's a bunch of food in the mini fridge. Then crawl back and make it seem like we almost killed you. Got it?"

Jeremy kept stuffing his face as he nodded.

"let's go." Fang grabbed two backpacks and they started packing.

After about four hours of flying they angled down to land at a small farm just about in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't think there's anyone home." Lilith whispered as she crept up the creaky porch.

It looked like it was copy and paste from Little House on the Prairie.

"who's there?" a gruff mean sounding man asked from the inside the open screen door. "go away. I don't wanna buy anything you got." he called.

Lilith shrugged against Fang shaking his head. "uh, sir? We're just looking for a safe place to stay for one night." she called in innocently, looking through the dirty screen door.

Fang slapped his forehead. "why did you do that? He could be a serial killer for all we know." he whisper hissed.

"honestly, Fang. Where's your sense of adventure? You're way too paranoid." Lilith brushed him off as the man came to the door.

"can I help you?" he was semi built, from time in the army, Lilith guessed. He had two days of beard stubble on his chin and his extremely dark eyes were blood shot. His black hair was a mess and shaggy. The t shirt on his chest was a little off white from wearing and he had a bottle of Budlight in his hand.

Lilith swallowed. And nodded. "we were looking for a place to stay for one night. There's no place for miles and we're exhausted. Please." she put on an innocent face and begging eyes.

The man thought for a moment. "you in some sort of trouble?"

Lilith looked at Fang they both shook their heads. "no." she looked back at the man. "no trouble."

The man looked her up and down through the still closed screen. He huffed a huge sigh and opened the screen door. "come in and get out of the rain would you?"

"but it's not—" Lilith was cut off by a huge crack of lighting and instantly it's started pouring. "creepy." she mumbled and ducked under the man's arm to the inside.

Fang followed with a huff and crossed his arms. "this is stupid."

The man closed the door and followed them into the living room.

"Joey? Who are you talking to?" a young woman came out of the kitchen and finished putting her hair in a bun.

Lilith looked back and forth between the three other people in the room. The man had almost black eyes like Fang's, and dark hair. The woman had Fang's high cheek bones, chin, and flawless skin. She didn't look a day over 25 but the wrinkles around her eyes from smiling said she was over fourty.

Fang must have felt her eyes on her because he cleared his throat nervously and tilted his head slowly at Lilith.

"Mary, these kids were out in the rain asking for a one night bed." the man said.

"oh." she smiled. "well we don't get many visitors. We'd love to have you. Supper is almost done. Would you like some tea?" she asked sweetly.

Lilith felt a small shiver go down her spine at the way the woman glanced warily at Joey. "i'd love some thank you. May I help?"

The woman blinked at her offer but her smile returned and she nodded, her eyes flicking toward Joey.

Lilith followed her into the kitchen leaving Fang and Joey alone in both recliners.

"she your girl, boy?" Joey asked and took a swig of the beer.

Fang just nodded once and continued to stare.

Joey Stared back, refusing to back down.

After a few minutes Lilith came back in with the tea and handed one cup to Fang. She slid onto his lap and hung her feet over the arm of the chair.

Fang raised an eyebrow at her.

"what? You don't like it?" she smiled.

Fang half smiled back and wrapped one arm around her waist, and drank the tea with the other. He jerked and almost spit it out. He swallowed and coughed.

"oh I forgot. The tea it hot." Lilith said, hiding a smile with another sip.

* * *

WaHoo! Fift. Chapter. These r actually the longest chapters I've ever written. Most of them r more than 2000 words! Anyway.

PLEASE R&R!

Or ninja Fang will find u!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Sixth chapter! Wahoo! Thiswine ends n a cliff hanger!

Dylan: someone gets shot!

Me:(slaps Dylan)well don't tell them!

Dylan: *snickers* sorry. Oh by the waydomain doesn't own any of this

Me: nope! Now enjoy my story!

And review! Seriously people?! no reviews! Come on!

Dylan: ya Plz review or I'm going to have to hear about it for the next month!

Me: anyway. Enjoy...

* * *

Ch6

Fang woke up suddenly in a strange bed and started to freak. But he felt Lilith next to him and remembered a couple had let them stay in their spare room for one night.

He flopped back down and rubbed his face. This was ridiculous. They should be moving. Not sitting around drinking tea and Having small talk with a stereotypical family from the 70's!

Lilith stirred and turned over. Her hand started gently running up his chest, her eyes still closed. "mm. You okay?" she mumbled and wriggled closer.

He took a deep breath and slipped his arm under her head. "yeah. I just don't feel comfortable staying in one place. Both times we've had something bad happen and I feel like we should keep moving."

"okay. So let's leave." she said and looked up into his eyes.

"do you want to?"

She shrugged. "I trust you. If you feel like something bad is gonna happen then we'll leave."

Fang smiled at that. "you know I have Smiled more in the few weeks i've known you than in my entire life."

Lilith tilted his head toward her. "you say that like its a bad thing." she kissed him and he rolled on top of her.

Lilith giggled and Sighed. "we should probably get up." she said and sat up as he rolled off.

Fang stood and grabbed his bag. Lilith grabbed hers. "window or front door?" he whispered.

"let's try the window." Lilith went over and tried the window. She flipped the lock leavers the other direction and tried again. "huh. It's like it's— screwed shut." she fingered the screws in the corners of the frame. "great. Come on." she quietly crept down the stairs, Fang behind her and headed toward the door.

She slowly turned the handle, trying not to make any noise. Finally she got it open and almost ran into a huge, hairy eraser.

She stumbled back into Fang.

The eraser's yellowed teeth showed between his lips in a gruesome smile. "hello, love birds."

Then everything went black...

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into staying." Fang grumbled from across the eraser sitting between them.

"oh what else were we supposed to do? You were about to collapse and I was exhausted." Lilith answered irritably.

"I would've much rather slept on the canyon floor taking watch shifts!" he said leaning forward a bit and gritting his teeth as the cuffs dug into his skin.

Lilith leaned forward a bit to meet his gaze. "well I'm not like you. I didn't grow up running for my life and eating desert rat. I'm not used to all that ok?! I'm sorry!" they huffed and sat back, looking out their separate windows.

* * *

The eraser shoved Lilith and Fang down the hall toward the cages. Lilith still wouldn't look or talk to Fang. She walked with her arms crossed ahead of both of them.

"you got your self into a hole, man." the eraser whispered in Fang's ear. He was obviously new and hadn't had the vicious attitude pounded into his skull yet.

Fang snorted and followed Lilith into the room. They were put in separate cages and locked in.

Lilith sat with her back to Fang, knees pulled up, and her arms still crossed.

Fang sat facing her back, one knee up. Mentally running his hand down her hair and back, her shoulders, kissing her neck, feeling her body against his...

He shook his head, realizing what he was doing and glared. But he couldn't keep the mad look as his mind started to drift toward two nights ago.

That had been one of the best nights of his life. He remembered vaguely the whispers and secrets they told one another. Half the night was intercourse, the other was saying things and trading each other's deepest darkest memories.

He touched his lips, feeling Lilith's kiss still lingering. He smiled.

"You realize when you don't try to conceal them all your emotions pour out on your face."

Fang snapped his head up and glared at Lilith now facing him. "I thought you were mad at me."

Lilith shrugged. "I turned around to talk but you were like stuck in a heated emotive war with yourself. You're easy to read when you don't hide yourself."

He crossed his arms. "an what was I thinking?"

"two nights ago. When we'd made love. The secrets and stories we told. Then you were thinking about our kiss." she said the last a little quieter.

Fang looked down. He hated that she could read him that easily. He blamed it on his fatigue and closed his eyes.

Lilith sat back, watching Fang as he slept. His expression was so much different than when he was awake. He always looked so stone cold and emotionless.

When he slept there was always just the smallest glint of a forming smile behind his lips; when he wasn't having a nightmare. His face was content this time. It made him look almost child-like.

Her eyes scanned his chest and arms. So many scars from the fights-to-the-death's he's been in. She looked down at her own almost flawless skin.

Only one blemish in the crook of her elbow from the needle. She remembered her first day back at the School. Absently rubbing her chin, still feeling the ghost of the gag around her mouth.

Then her mind slipped to Michael... That morning on the beach... The night before it... The few hours after.

She remembered the things they traded, secrets, fears, his childhood hopes and her present dreams. It was the most normal she'd ever felt.

She doubted she could do the same with Fang. He was a stubborn walnut when it came to opening up.

She huffed and laid back to close her eyes. She doubted she could sleep but she tried.

* * *

The next morning Lilith woke up and looked around for Fang but he wasn't in the room. A door swung open and Michael stepped in. She turned away and crossed her arms.

Michael crouched in front of her cage and sighed. "Lilith, just let me explain."

She turned on him, gripping the bars and pressing her face to the door, almost foaming at the mouth, she was so mad. "damn you Michael! I trusted you! How could you do this?!"

Michael just hung his head and gripped the bars over her hands. He pressed his forehead to hers through the bars.

"I trusted you." she whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me." he whispered back as he unlatched the door. He allowed her to climb out and they collapsed in each other's arms for a good half hour. Just sitting there, letting the unspoken speak for th

Fang was shoved back into the room and directed toward a cage when he saw Michael holding a shaking Lilith.

He looked up and there were unshed tears in his eyes as he rubbed between her wings.

Lilith looked back and shot to her feet, away from Michael. "Fang." she wipe her cheeks and sniffled. "where were you? Are you okay?" she took a step toward him but he retreated. "Fang." looks back at Michael. "no. That's not what's going on."

Fang balled his fists and glared at Michael. He stalked up and got in his face. "you know what? I'm so sick of you whitecoats always pulling this bullshit. First max, then Dylan, iggy, now you're taking Lilith. What the hell is wrong with you?! It's not enough for the pain to be physical, you have to take the ultimate low?!" his voice rose steadily as he spoke.

"Fang you don't understand—" Michael broke off.

"and you!" Fang turned of Lilith. "three years I spent in the hole thinking of max, begging whoever was there for it all to be a dream. Then you come along, miss perfect, and think you can win me over with a few fancy tricks. You manipulate me and screw me over! I'm so sick of it! Fine! He can have you! IM THROUGH!" he shouted and started rampaging through cages, full or empty. Bending bars, crumpling shelves. Four erasers finally caught him but he was still jerking pretty hard.

Lilith, about to burst into tears herself, ran to him and took his face in her hands. "Fang look at me. Please. Fang!"

Fang fell to his knees and stopped fighting.

She tilted his head up and looked at his damp cheeks. She pressed her lips against his and held the kiss until he kissed back.

His eyes were still closed when she pulled away. "Fang please look at me." she sniffed.

he blinked but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Fang please. U don't understand." she begged.

The erasers dropped Fang's arms at a gesture from Michael. He just stayed on his knees,looking down at his hands. "that morning... After we made love I woke and told you I loved you. You never said it back." he still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Lilith sat back on her heals and looked down. "I know. I'm sorry. I was still confused."

"do you?" he looked up and met her eyes.

She looked into his and hurts into tears again. She hated Michael and the erasers and Fang seeing her like this.

He pulled her head against his chest and she cried

As she cried she nodded her head against his chest. "yes. I do."

Fang tensed as he felt the barrel of a gun come to the back of his head. Lilith looked up in horror to find Michael holding a shotgun to Fang's head.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Lilith. I can't have you getting distracted. And he's become a major distraction."

Lilith saw michael's finger tense for the kill. "NO!" she lunged. There was a huge bang and she went limp...

* * *

Me: you better R&R or I will sick ninja Fang on you!

Dylan: *face palm*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. So this is the next chapter in he said she said. Also I want to clarify something: yes Fang has developed self-inflicted schizophrenia. I'm not really sure if that's possible but there ya go. Also it gets good in the next few chapters to wSchapters

chapter 7

enjoy...

* * *

Ch7

It was all a blur as Fang struggled against the erasers as he watched Lilith's unmoving body. He faintly heard someone screaming but it was muddled. It took him a while to find it was him.

Everything was in slow motion. It took six erasers to drag him out of the room, still kicking and screaming.

What had he done?

Micheal stood in a daze as he watched Fang being held back by erasers and whitecoats putting Lilith on the gurney.

Everything went by so fast in slow motion. The next thing he knew he was on his knees and had dropped the gun. Micheal had just killed the woman he loved. Wings or no wings she was perfect.

The world shifted as micheal picked up the gun again and put it in his mouth. Just as he was about to pull the trigger another whitecoat pulled his hand away and the scene went black.

Three days later...

Fang sat in the white room wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and an ankle bracelet. He had been in there since micheal had killed Lilith.

His heart constricted. His hand reached up and tugged at the necklace around his neck that now contained a picture of Lilith and him at the hotel. He had put it in there the night of their freedom.

The last few days he didn't do anything. It was all covered by a fog. He went through the tests. No complaining. No struggle. He welcomed the pain, it wasn't worse than having your heart ripped out more than once.

The director paced in her office, ripping michael a new one and restricting his activities.

He just sat there and took it. He knew what he had done.

But she stepped in front of the bullet. It was meant for that horrible disaster Fang.

But she's dead either way and its his fault.

She chose it and she got it. So be it.

"are you even listening to me?!" the director shouted at him. "you will be restricted to feeding, while we try to bring her back. Now get out of my office." she waved him off and sat down at her desk.

Michael mechanically got up and closed the door behind him. As he walked the white walls seemed to close in on him. He hadn't realized how much he regretted loving her until she was gone.

Finally he realized where his feet were taking him. He opened the door and sat across from Fang.

Fang looked up at michael as he sat in the corner across from him.

He despised him. His eyes sparked as he saw the still healing scab on michael's neck where Fang had taken a chunk out of him. He also saw the healing scratches all up and down michael's arms. Another gift from Fang.

The first day he'd tried to kill Michael. The second Fang just didn't give a shit anymore. The third? Well you can see.

Michael stared into Fang's bottomless eyes. He saw hate there. Pain. Anguish. Fang wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip him to shreds. And Michael would have welcomed it. He never wanted to see this place again.

But they would never let him leave. He'd seen and done too much.

Just as Michael was about to say something another Scientist stormed in, hesitated when he saw Michael and went to grab Fang.

"she's awake. I figured you'd want to be the first to see her." he pulled Fang up by his elbow and put a shock collar on him. "I'm guessing you want to see her as well Grigori?"

Michael stood and slunk after them. Down the white hallway. He really didn't want to be here.

First the smell hit her. Antiseptic chemicals. Disinfectant. Clean. Under tone of rotting.

Then the sounds. The familiar sounds of glass clanking. People working. Lights buzzing.

The pain hit her next. Like a rock. Her arms ached and throbbed in time with her head.

She blinked her eyes open and saw the familiar white walls, clean tables, whitecoats scurrying to get done.

"Lilith!" she thought heard Fang's desperate voice call out. But that was impossible. Fang was dead. She'd failed to save him.

Then his face stood over her, shadowed with guilt, he looked awful.

"Fang?" she croaked. Her throat was dry and scratchy. It hurt to breath.

Fang's face melted and he almost smiled. His stone face crumbled as he touched her cheek.

"how—" she cleared her throat, "how are you alive? You got shot. You died. I failed. How are you here?"

Fang cupped her cheek and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "no Lilith. You took the bullet. They brought you back. They're at least good at one thing."

Lilith gasped and her eyes rolled back in her read.

Fang watched in horror as her body started convulsing and shaking. The heart monitor skyrocketed and whitecoats shoved him out of the way to work.

He stood at the door as they got her heart rate going again.

"Fang we need to leave. She isn't stable and we have a lot of work to do. Go back to your room." The white coat that brought them said and two erasers took his arms. Michael just stood in the doorway, watching.

Fang lunged forward and grabbed Michael by the collar of his coat. "Are you happy now?! Do you see what you've done?! You NEVER loved her!" The erasers grabbed him and dragged him out. "You son of a bitch! All of you! You never think of what you cause..."

His curses and accuses faded down the hallway as Michael sat there on the floor in shock.

Another whitecoat helped him to his feet and sat him in a chair. "Michael? Are you hurt?" He asked and shined a light in his eyes.

Fang flailed in the arms of the two erasers. Cursing and practically foaming at the mouth. The erasers threw him back into the white room, collar and all. He sat up and wiped his face.

He hugged his shoulders and leaned against the corner, shaking. The sweat broke out on his forehead and his vision swimmed.

"Hey." Her voice came from the side. "Hey. It's okay. I'm here now." Her delicate fingers moved his matted bangs from his face. "There you are." Her smile lit up his world.

He smiled dreamily up at Max. She was back. She'd take him away from this nightmare.

No. He shook his head. She's just a hallucination. You're stressed. Calm down.

"Fang." She said and tilted his chin up. "I'm proud of you. With Lilith. You can't stay stuck on me forever. You need to move on. I'll always have a place in your heart. Let Lilith fill the space." She caressed his cheek and smiled again. "I'm so proud of you." Her lips brushed his just before the world went black.

* * *

Hey. So hope you liked it. also check our my profile. I will be putting a new story called The Ride Legacy. That one should get interesting. So hope you will. Dylan? Anything to add?

dylan: yes. You're a dork

me:oh! And I also have some good news! We added another clone! Stripper Fang is now part of the family and I will up date my profile and you can read his story there. Yay!

R&R? Plzzzzzzz?!


	8. Chapter 8

Headed to tower of terror! Wahoo! Okay so I'm in Disney world with my high school band and it is the beast!... Literally. I just saw the parade with beauty and the beast. Hahaha. So I'm sorry it's been so long my faithful readers and I know it's short but I am sorta grounded from the computer and school has you blocked. So it might be a while for the next chapter to go up. And I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter. TAKE IT AWAY DYLAN!

dylan: she doesn't own want thing. Now lets go! *drags her onto the Elevator!*

* * *

_She laid back down and put her head on his arm. They laid there halfway into the night talking. It was amazing. Finally talking out all her problems, hearing the problems of a normal-ish life for once. They laughed and one of them would cry every so often when they hit a painful memory. After a while she felt like she knew him, and him, her._

_She laid her head on his strong chest and fell asleep._

_"Lilith, I can't deny I didn't like what dr Grigori said at first. But he made me promise to give you a chance. And I have. And you've taken that chance straight to my heart. No one has ever gotten in as fast as you have. Please tell me I'm not alone here."_

_Lilith smiled and laughed a little. She couldn't help the tears that trailed paths down her cheeks. "I thought it was only me." she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "thank you." she pulled away, half laughing half crying. "I was afraid because of Max you wouldn't want to be with me."_

_Fang wiped her cheeks and looked down at his locket. "max will always have a place in my heart. But I was hoping you could help fill the hole she left?"_

_Lilith dove in and caught his lips on hers._

"Lilith. Lilith. Wake up. Lilith." Someone was shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring up into Michael's green eyes.

She sat up fast and hit her head on the door of his car. "Ow! Shit." She looked around and jerked away from Michael. "Where am I? Why are you here? Don't you know the meaning of 'I don't want to see you again?!' Or was me trying to kill you too subtle for you?"

Michael tried to shush her and looked around nervously.

"Don't tell ME to sh—" he clamped his hand over her mouth and locked the door.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want out of here or not?" He hissed.

She shook his hand off and dropped her voice to an angry whisper. "What do u mean? Where is Fang? Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"I'm getting you out. Fang is coming, he had to take care of something. And I can't stand you being hurt like that anymore." He touched her cheek and sighed.

She shoved off his hand. "You lost the privilege to touch me a long time ago. Now get off!" She sat up, knocking Michael off her and onto the seat.

There was rapping on the window that made them jump. Fang was on the hood of the car. Michael climbed in the front seat and unlocked the passenger door. Fang climbed in shot-gun.

"'Bout time." Michael muttered and put the car in gear.

Fang turned around and looked at her. "I missed you." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Now where are we going?"

Michael handed her a map. "You're the navigator. Now get us to the coast so I can get my boat."

Lilith sat on the edge of the dock, wings out, warming in the Florida sunshine.

Michael and Fang grunted and cursed at the boat as they tried to get it started and fixed.

The only reason she hasn't fled yet was because of the damned shock collar still around her neck. Fang had one too. She wondered if Michael couldn't get them off, or if he just wouldn't.

Her head started hurting and buzzing. Oh shit. "Michael!" Was all she could get out before she collapsed in a fit of pain as her body convulsed

"Lilith!" Fang hopped out of the boat and knelt next to her.

"Don't touch her!" Fang froze at michael's outburst. "She's having a fit. She's not stable. Just get on the boat." Michael picked Lilith up and fallowed Fang into the boat. He set her down in the cabin. "Fang go start the boat. Put it on auto pilot, and bring a few cold rags down and some water."

Fang obeyed without question. Michael knew what he was doing and Fang didn't want Lilith hurt anymore than she had to be.

Michael watched as Lilith's body convulsed and Her eyes rolled into her head. He pushed her beautiful black hair out of her face and held her hand, waiting.

Fang came down after they'd started off and handed Michael the rags. Lilith was still twitching slightly as she came down from the fit.

Michael dabbed her forehead and whispered something under his breath. "We should let her rest. She's still under a lot of pressure." Michael said as he stood up. Fang followed him up to the deck.

Michael stood at the wheel of the boat and made adjustments when necessary. Fang with his back to Michael on the seat that lined the back of the boat. "So." Michael started.

Fang stood up and walked below deck. Michael sighed. Three more hours of this? He didn't think he could take it. Damn it. This was all Lilith's fault.

He steered the boat left and checked the radar.

...

...

Oh shit!

* * *

Best. Ride. EVER! Wahoo! Okay so if your ever in Disney go to the tower of terror and scream as soon as the lights go out! I life like six people jump. And ONE OF THEM WAS A GUY! Rotfl. Okay so that's pretty much it. Just make sure you check out my other Stories. Especially Complete And Utter Randomness. I will be posting a new short story jwahar happens on band trips... Stays on band trips* that will involith pretty much all the Fang clones and then some. So check that out. Also hop on over to see He Said; She Said. That one is pretty interesting.

dylan: pain?

me: hues dyl-pickle?

dylan:... U just posted on he said she said...

me: oopse. Well you should still check it out. So dyllie-poo do your thing.

dylan: R&R?


End file.
